longlivethequeenfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:198.144.210.3
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Epilogue page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 18:23, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Hi! The epilogue page's format does not match the events by week format, the former lists descriptions, the latter lists conditions and values without doing its best to spoil things (only spoiling when needed to explain the condition). Also the content of the text I put on epilogue requires having used the events by week page, it is meant to be read sequentially after week 1,2,3,4...40, as such it makes no logical sense to move the content to a different page. Being that events by week is to be used as a cheat-sheet my content fits perfectly there. If you want to stay academic on wiki usage, then at least solve the issue of adding all that content to the epilogue page without breaking it, it would need a lot of cleanup to do so, then delete my text, just plain deleting my work is a bit trollish. ' 10:58, February 28, 2015 (UTC)' Ok, I dont know how to "report to mod/admin" so I haven't, if you can get an admin to evaluate and make a final decision I'll accept it even if it isn't on my favor. Right now I feel it's better to get a mod to intervene rather than having us on a edit war and then get the mod pissed off with both of us... If you are a mod just login and make the edit and I won't contest it. Now, for you it's easy to just select and delete (and for me to click undo I guess), yet you want me to cleanup the whole epilogues page :/ You may understand I don't like the idea of catering to that desire, I'll end up messing with the work of the original contributors of that page if I go in and delete everything and replace it with something with a completely different structure anyway. And I still stand that the content actualy fits this page (and not the other) hence I remain adamant to the change. What I believe is the core use of the page is to allow a player to load the page ingame or on a browser to the side and be able to play while going week by week. Basically it's use is as a walkthrough you'd find on gamefaqs, except written-to by everyone, the use of the page is not the same an entry on wikipedia would have, so you should be focusing on user experience and not on wiki etiquette, this shouldn't be written with a wikipedia mindset. If you have problems with the name of the page I suggest you change that instead. The page already does a lousy job of sticking to just listing events by week. About the individual week pages, they would help I guess if the page is being accessed from a small phone (that only makes sense if the pc you are using is not connected to the internet though), but otherwise having to load a new page every time you move a week forward is completely anti-user (and will use more ram to load every week + epilogue individually than just loading the big cheat-sheet once), it also makes it harder to quickly check what your actions may lead to on future weeks. The table at the beginning with individual week pages is as such useless in my opinion (you have to load the big page to access it, may as well stay), it looks nice though. About size and difficulty to find information: The page has a lot of data, yes, but Ctrl+F let's you jump quickly, and there's also a table on contents you can use to jump to individual weeks within the page (although its minimized by default I don't know why). Deleting the epilogue's subsection won't solve the issue of the size of the page, since it has 40 other subsections already... in fact you should consider the epilogue week 40 itself since it happens on the slide after the coronation. If you'll insist with epilogues not being a week, let me remind you the Epilogues header could be deleted, and the content would then become part of week 40, and it would still work., thinking about it... epilogues could stay as header, but be a subheader of Week 40, just like "special weeked activites" work. Would that satisfy you? 02:36, March 1, 2015 (UTC)